Remeber Us
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Amy and the 11th DOctor remeber his pervious companions, but mostly the tenth's companions. And AMy realizes something about the Doctor that he doesn't even fully know yet.


Amy sat down in the study and studied the Doctor as he was reading. Finally the silence got to Amy and she sighed heavily.

"So Doctor, tell me 'bout them." She said leaning back in her chair. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and looked over his book.

"Tell you what?" he asked flatly. Amy looked up and then back at him.

"Tell me 'bout your other companions." Amy smirked. The Doctor swallowed a lump in the back of his throat.

"My companions?"

"Yea, all of 'em too." Amy smirked and leaned forward in her chair, a strand of her fiery red hair falling into her face a little. The Doctor reluctantly obliged.

"It's a long story." He warned Amy nodded and smiled waiting for him to continue. The Doctor set his book down and looked up at her.

"Alright, So my first carnation had probably the most of the companions. Um if I can remember clearly there was Susan Foreman, Katarina, Sara Kingdom, Ben Jackson, Steven Taylor…." The Doctor trailed off as Amy rolled her eyes. "Amy are you even listening?" he asked.

"Yea, its just I never knew you were a whore." She said aimlessly. The Doctor let his jaw drop.

"Amy!" He exclaimed. Amy shot him a look.

"Oi, calm down. I was joking. Continue but skip forward some." She said motioning with her hand.

"Fine, but how far do you want me to skip to?" Amy tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"How many carnations do you have again?"

"Eh, I believe I'm the eleventh. So not counting me, ten." Amy nodded.

"Right then, go to ten. Isn't that your pervious one?" The Doctor nodded.

"So let's see. I believe he had quite a few as well. Lets see Rose Tyler was probably an important one to start off with." He sat there in silence for awhile.

"Rose was, well she younger. Brilliant though. She nice, funny, wonderful, caring, passionate, but she loved the Doctor, or um me. Anyways, there was a battle between the Cybermen and the Darleks. The Doctor and Rose thought of a way to save the world, but during the process of saving it Rose was lost." He paused.

"What'd you mean lost?" Amy asked.

"She was forced into a parallel world. One that she could never escape from. So she and the Doctor were parted. Um well while he was with Rose he also had a few other companions." Amy nodded.

"Well Mickey Smith I guess could be counted as one. He was Rose's boyfriend, kinda. Not really. Anyways there was also Sarah Jane Smith, who was also the third Doctors companion. I think it was the third anyways. Oh, and Captain Jack Harkness. Oh he was brilliant. A flirt, but brilliant."

"Okay, let's go forward again. Who else?" Amy ushered him. The Doctor coughed awkwardly.

"Right, yes. Martha Jones I believe would be the next companion. Martha was well, I'm not quite sure how to describe her. She was brilliant of course, helpful, although she did tend to get jealous of Rose occasionally when ever he talked about her." Amy cut the Doctor off.

"Jealous? Why was she jealous? Did the Doctor and Rose have something going on?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow suggestively. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, but Martha liked the Doctor as well. You see-"

"Ohh seems that this Doctor was good looking." Amy smirked.

"May I finish?" the Doctor asked. Amy nodded for him to continue.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Martha had a crush on the Doctor, but he had just lost Rose and really wasn't looking for that kind of companion. Well something happened and the Master came back."

"The who?"

"The Master. He was an old enemy of mine."

"Was? What happened?"

"Well somehow he survived the time war, which I'll tell you 'bout later, and he kinda stole my TARDIS." Amy's eyes went mad.

"He what?"

"Yeah, anyways he became Harold Saxon and he-"

"Oh, I remember him."

"Amy let me finish kay?"

"Alright."

"After winning the election he kidnapped Martha's family and tortured them. It was horrible. But making a long story short Martha, Jack, and I saved the world and the Master ended up getting shot. He died in my arms." He sighed furiously and ran a hand over his face and leaned back some.

"Martha ended up leaving the Doctor on her own free will. The Doctor after that kinda sailed on his own for awhile until he ran into Donna Noble again." The Doctor smiled.

"Again, but you never-" The Doctor cut her off.

"The Doctor had met her right after he had left Rose, but Donna had refused to travel with him at the time." Amy nodded, understanding what he meant.

"But unlike last time she went with him, on the agreement that they were just mates." He paused and looked up.

"How to describe Donna. Oh, she was stubborn, rough, brilliant. And I mean brilliant." He looked down and over at Amy his eyed watery.

"I mean she was passionate, and gentle, harsh, kind, wonderful, amazing! She was the Doctor's anchor. She saved the Doctor in more ways than one. When Rose and Martha would just sit back and let the Doctor do whatever he sought fit, Donna would kick and scream until things were done her way."

The Doctor sniffed and Amy smiled and opened her mouth to speak. "I like her." He nodded and continued.

"But sadly Donna's companionship to the Doctor was short lived. The Darlek had come back, Rose had comeback, actually almost everyone had come back for that battle."

"Wait, but I thought you said Rose couldn't come back."

"She couldn't, but she did. Well sometime the Darlek had captured the TARDIS with me, Jack, Rose and Donna inside. We all had left the TARDIS when we abroad the ship, all except Donna." He paused and took a moment to control him self.

"Donna became locked inside the TARDIS and they both were supposedly destroyed."

"What do you mean?"

"When Donna became locked in the TARDIS, the Darlek set the TARDIS and Donna to the core of there ship were it was melted." Amy nodded even though she was still confused.

"Sorry I'm kinda sketchy on that day. Well while the Doctor thought his ship and best friend were gone he and everyone else were help captive and forced to watch as the World came to an end."

"Wait, wait, wait. Who's everyone else." The Doctor sighed.

"Sarah Jane was there, Mickey, Jack, Rose, Martha, Jackie, she was Rose's mom. But suddenly the TARDIS appeared out of the blue and out came the Doctor with a weapon."

"Okay now I'm confused."

"Okay The Doctor had a hand in the TARDIS, his hand. And Right before they were captured by the Darlek he regenerated, but instead of changing he put all of the regeneration into his hand into the jar." He took a breath.

"While the TARDIS plummeted to its demise Donna touched the hand and – WHAM! Instant Biological Meta Crisis." Amy jumped back at the sudden out burst.

"Sorry that was the old Doctor. Anyways, he grew out of her, but he had only one heart, which made him human. Kinda anyways." Amy nodded and moved around in her seat.

"SO the Human Doctor ran out of the TARDIS with a weapon, but was shot and strapped in a holding cell. Donna then came rushing out and grabbed the gun. But she had no clue how to use it and was shot by Davros." Amy titled her head.

"He was like the king of the Darlek, sort of. SO with Donna shot down, the two Doctors trapped they watched as the Earth was nearly destroyed, but Donna had shockingly disabled the transmission, the Darlek weaponry, and disabled Davros.

As it turned out that was a two way Biological Meta Crisis. So she was Half-Doctor Half-Donna. In other words she was a human with a Time lord mind. Donna released everybody from there cells and the three Doctor." The Doctor paused and smiled. Three Doctors, wow.

"Well the Three Doctor's flew Earth back home with the help of everyone. But sadly he had to let his friends return home. Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, and Mickey stayed on Earth, while the human Doctor, Jackie, and Rose went back to the Parallel world. The Doctor flew the TARDIS into the time vortex were he and Donna talked."

The Doctor's eyes began to water again and his voice became weak and depressed.

"Doctor?" Amy asked wearily. The Doctor sniffed and sat up straight.

"It turned out that her Time lord mind was killing her slowly, and painfully. And the only thing the Doctor could do to save her was to wipe her memory of, the TARDIS, and their adventures together." His voice cracked and he let a few tears fall. Amy looked at him concerned. He never cried.

"She begged him Amy. Pleaded. She would have rather died than to – to have her memories wi-" before he could finish he leaned back in his seat and wiped both of his hands over his face. He furiously wiped his tears away and crossed his arms above his chest.

"The Doctor retuned her back to her family and he warned them that they could never tell her, because if she remembered for a second, she burn and she would die." Amy gasped.

"That's horrible." She chocked out. He nodded sadly.

"And I think that the Doctor realized something."

"What was that?"

"He – I realized that Donna had started out as mate, his best mate and ended up as something more." He finished his voice barely audible. Amy looked with pity at the Doctor as he looked down at the floor tears dripping from his face.

He didn't just lose a friend or lover, no he lost himself. And Amy wondered if he could ever get it back.

**THE END**


End file.
